Last Breath
by Pr0fess0rPanda
Summary: Lucy lies in her death bed listening to her heart and remembering the days before Natsu became E.N.D. Full of Nalu and angst this story will bring tears to even the hardiest people inside and out.


Last breath

Bu- bump. Bu-bump. Bu-bump.

This is the sound that Lucy heard before her life flashed before her eyes.

"_Natsu, look!"_ _Lucy said, turning to to the side so Natsu could see how big her stomach had gotten._

"_Wow, Lucy you've gotten fat." Natsu said, in a sarcastic voice. Lucy scowled, her hands on her now very large hips, not picking up on the sarcasm._

"_You know, you're the one who made me fat!" Lucy responded walking over to Natsu and hitting him on the head. Natsu yelped, bring his hands up to the spot where he was hit and rubbing the wound. Lucy's hits had only gotten harder since she had gotten pregnant._

"_I know Lucy, I'm was messing with you." Natsu said, getting up and walking over to Lucy. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Lucy could feel him smile when he rested his head on hers._

"_I love you." he said, "And I'll always be here for you." Lucy nodded._

"_I know."_

Bu-bump. Bu-bump. Bu-Bump.

_There was an explosion it the center of Magnolia. It was so large it caused the guild to shake. Everyone looked around in confusion. _

"_What was that Gray-sama?" Lucy could hear Juvia ask Gray._

_All of a sudden, the door of the guild exploded in with a ball of fire to follow. The cause of the fire ball was Natsu, but this was not the Natsu that Lucy knew and loved. This was not the father of her child. This was the wretched E.N.D._

"_Get Lucy to safety" Lucy heard someone shout. Someone began to push lucy from her spot at the bar, but she was barely moving for she was frozen in fear and shock. Behind Natsu, she could see a horde of demons attacking Magnolia. _

"_Gray! Hold Natsu back, he s here for Lucy!" Levy yelled. Natsu snarled in response to Levy's warning. Before Lucy could see anything else, Lucy saw Mirajane's face before there was total darkness from the trap down that was just shut._

Bu-bump. Bu-bump. Bu-bump.

"_Lu, are you okay?" Lucy heard Levy say through the trap door before it opened. Lucy nodded to Levy when the trapped door open. What Lucy wasn't prepared for was the broken, burn guild that was behind Levy._

_Lucy slowly climbed from the hole and began to look around. Everyone in the guild was beaten and bruised. Lucy couldn't hold back the tears. While everyone was fight she was in the basement of the guild, too weak from being pregnant to fight._

"_Lu, Natsu is still alive and is fighting Gray." Levy explained weakly. Lucy looked at Levy in horror. All she could think of was how much magic energy Gray had left._

"_Master thought it would be a good idea to have you go to where they are fight and try to talk some sense into him, but I said that you were in no condition to do so because it could be bad for you and the baby." Levy explained. Lucy then began to walk turning the the direction of distant explosions, which could only be from Natsu and Gray fighting._

"_Lucy, no don't do it!" Levy yelled, trying to block Lucy's path but Lucy just kept walking ignoring her friends pleas._

_When Lucy reached the battle scene, she saw Gray bent in half, gasping for air while E.N.D. stood unscratched._

"_Natsu." Lucy whispered. Even though it was just a whisper, E.N.D. turned to face Lucy. He had a feral look in his eye._

"_Hello Lucy." E.N.D. sneered. He began to walk towards Lucy. _

"_Where have you been all this time?" He asked, when he walked towards Lucy. He lifted her face with his index finger, so she was looking at him. She just shook him off and stepped. back._

"_You stay away from her. You don't deserve to be near her." Gray interrupted, getting into a fighting stance._

"_Butt out, Ice Princess." E.N.D. said, turning and throwing a fireball towards Gray and hit the ground at his feet. when the flames cleared there was nothing left._

"_Gray! Why did you do that he was your friend? Snap out of it Natsu, this isn't like you." Lucy shouted, beating E.N.D. on the chest. E.N.D. just laughed horrifically._

_Before he could say anything else and ice spear pierced E.N.D. chested. Gray stood behind him gasping for air and covered in soot. All of the demonic markings left Natsu. Natsu fell to his knees._

"_Natsu! Natsu, no stay with me. Natsu!" Lucy said, also falling to her knees._

"_Lucy," Natsu coughed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Natsu started to hyperventilate. "I love. you. Lucy." breathed, all life leaving his eyes._

"_Natsu." Lucy sobbed, "Please don't leave, I can't do this by myself."_

"_I'm sorry Lucy, I'll always be here for you." Lucy heard someone say but it was Gray or anyone in the guild._

Bu-bump. Bu-bump. Bu-bump.

_Lucy heard cries. She gasped for air and began to laugh. She was no longer pregnant but now a mother. _

"_It's a boy," Levy announced. Levy wrapped up the child and brought him up to held him close to her chest afraid that he would disappear into a poof of smoke if she didn't._

_The child looked like an exact copy of Natsu but paler and no scars. Lucy began to cry tears of joy and sadness._

"_Lu, are you okay?" Levy asked, eyes full of concerned. Lucy nodded._

"_I just wish he were here." she whispered. Levy just nodded, she knew her friend still hadn't healed yet completely and wished she could do more but there was no way to mend a broken heart. That was up to the owner._

"_What are you going to name him?" asked Erza, entering the room,_

"_We were going to name him Igneel but I'm not so sure now." Lucy replied, looking down at her child._

"_Then what are ya goin' to name 'im?" asked Gajeel._

"_I'm going to name him after his father." Lucy announced._

"_Well then, hello Natsu. My name is Happy." said the blue cat, landing next to Lucy._

Bu-bump. Bu-bump. Bu-bump. Bu-

There was a white light. Lucy opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a field of golden grass with a clear blue sky above.

"Hello Lucy. We've been waiting for you."

Lucy whipped her head around. She saw husband and son standing there. They hadn't aged a day. Natsu still looked twenty, while their son still looked four.

**A/N ahhhhhh I cried while writing this and I was even able to make my editor cry. Anyway the other stuff written below is something to make you laugh if you're in tears.**

Bu-bump. Bu-bump. Bu-Bump.

_Lucy heard cries. She gasped for air and began to laugh. She was no longer pregnant but now a mother. _

"_It's a boy," Levy announced. Levy wrapped up the child and brought him up to held him close to her chest afraid that he would disappear into a poof of smoke if she didn't._

_The child looked like an exact copy of Lucy but paler and no scars. Lucy began to cry tears of joy and sadness._

"_Lu, are you okay?" Levy asked, eyes full of concerned. Lucy nodded._

"_I just wish he were here." she whispered. Levy just nodded, she knew her friend still hadn't healed yet completely and wished she could do more but there was no way to mend a broken heart. That was up to the owner._

"_What are you going to name him?" asked Erza, entering the room,_

"_We were going to name him Igneel but I'm not so sure now." Lucy replied, looking down at her child._

"_Then what are ya goin' to name 'im?" asked Gajeel._

"_I'm going to name him after his father." Lucy announced._

"_You're naming him Natsu?" asked Juvia._

"_No," said Lucy, looking up, "I'm naming him Gray."_


End file.
